10 sierpnia 1992
TVP 1 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Teleferie z Luzem 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Alf" - serial prod. USA 17.45 Antena - magazyn informacyjny o programach TV 18.05 "Bajki i legendy Luwru": "Przygody Perseusza" - film dok. prod. francuskiej 18.20 Londyńskie pracownie (2): Prowokacje Duggie Fieldsa - reportaż 18.30 "Podróże na kresy": "Za Niemen" - film dok. - Historia polskiego nauczyciela i wsi Bohatyrowicze z powieści Elizy Orzeszkowej 19.00 Wieczorynka: Czarowanie z nocy - widowisko teatralne dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Teatr Telewizji - Spektakl na bis: Gabriela Zapolska - "Moralność pani Dulskiej" 22.15 Śpiewamy poezję - Olsztyn '92 Koncert laureatów (1) 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 Jutro w programie 23.00 Kino europejskie: "Bezprawie" - film fab. prod. ZSRR (1989) 0.25 Poezja na dobranoc TVP 2 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna: Kłopoty z "na", "do", i "w" 17.00 "Ulica Sezamkowa" - program dla dzieci (powt.) 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Spotkanie z magią - angielski program rozrywkowy 19.00 "Pokolenia" serial prod. USA 19.20 Aktualności - Fotel Dwójki 19.30 Galeria Dwójki - Alicja Wahl 20.00 Koncert antypiracki z Agrykoli (powt.) 21.00 Panorama 21.40 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają: Polska ropa 22.00 "Bohaterowie" (4-ost.) - serial prod. angielsko-australijskiej 23.00 Maraton trzeźwości: "Zaczęło się od Maratończyka" 23.40 Msza kreolska Ariela Ramireza Pięcioczęściowa msza oparta na folklorze Ameryki Łacińskiej. 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rys. 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 The Lest Canvertible — miniserial (cz.2) 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Anything for Money 24.00 Hill Street Blues — serial krym. 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobik 8.30 Kręgle, Palma de Mallorca 9.30 Wyścigi motocyklowe 10.30 Magazyn sportów motorowych 11.30 Eurobik 12.00 Tenis, Puchar Volvo, półfinały mężczyzn w Los Angeles 13.30 Wyścig kolarski w Belgii 14.00 Go — magazyn sportów motorowych 15.00 Eurobik 15.30 Snooker 17.30 Gillette World Sports Special — magazyn 18.00 Tenis — turniej juniorów 19.00 Wyścigi ciężarówek-monstrów 19.30 Triatlon 20.30 Wyścigi Indy, Broklyn, Michigan 21.30 Tenis, finały mężczyzn z Los Angeles 23.00 Golf PGA, Puchar BMW 24.00 Sumo, wielki turniej w Madrycie 1.00 Maraton na Syberii 2.00 Zakończenie programu MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Simone's Beach Party 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits — największe przeboje 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — infor. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — Informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski, 18.00 MTV's Hit List UK — ang. lista przebojów 20.00 Przegląd najciekawszych programów MTV's Most Wanted 21.00 MTV Prime — przeboje ze świata 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — infor. filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Rock Block — od hard rocka po muzykę soft 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell — wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.05 Tic Tac Toe — telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 14.55 Szef — serial USA 15.50 CHiPs — serial USA 16.45 Riskant! — telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Gluck am Drücker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Morderstwo to jej hobby — serial USA 21.10 Columbo: Łabędzi śpiew — serial USA 23.00 Za dziesięć jedenasta — magazyn kulturalny 23.30 „M” — magazyn dla mężczyzn 23.50 Wiadomości i pogoda 24.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 0.30 Airwolf — serial USA 1.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby 3.30 Explosiv 4.00 CHiPs 4.50 Dobre czasy, złe czasy Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn — austral. serial famil. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Wunderbilder aus der Tilerwelt 9.30 Raumachff Enterpris 10.20 Der Zigeunerbaron 12.00 Glücksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.32 Nachbarn — austral. serial famil., po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel — serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver — serial sensacyjny USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh auf Ganze — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Wiadomości i sport 19.20 Glücksrad — gra, po progr.: prognoza pogody 20.15 Die Sennerin von St. Kathrein — australijski film fab., 1955 23.05 News and Stories — mag. 23.50 Wiadomości i sport 23.55 Kanał 4 — reportaż i taniec 0.50 MacGyver